


Best Study Session Ever

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Helps Stiles Study, Derek Likes History, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Stiles has trouble studying for his history final Derek offers to help, then winds up falling asleep on Stiles' bed.





	Best Study Session Ever

**Author's Note:**

> From [this](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/164462961573/prompt-459) prompt: "Imagine Derek helps Stiles study for a test and Derek falls asleep in his bed"  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own.

Stiles is losing it. He needs to get at least an 88 on his History final to pass the class and right now it's not looking so good. History shouldn't be hard. It's just that it's all so dry and Stiles is having trouble focusing. That paired with everything that involves running with werewolves has led to his grade in the class suffering a bit. He groans, putting his head down on his book, fighting the urge to throw the book out his window. He does, however; throw it across the room with a yell of frustration, expecting to hear it hit the wall. But instead he hears an “oof!” followed by a laugh. “That bad?”

Stiles’ eyes widen and spins around in his chair to see Derek standing by his closest holding Stiles’ history book against his chest. “Jesus Derek! What did I tell you about announcing yourself?”

Derek rolls his eyes, placing the book back on Stiles’ desk but not removing his hand. “I was about to before this came flying at me. So either you're mad at me or the book. And since you didn't know I was here I'm going with the second one. So what's this history book ever done to you?”

“Be boring enough to probably lead to me failing my history final, therefore the class.” Stiles mutters, glaring at the book.

“History isn't boring.” Derek says, looking mildly offended.

“Fine. That _book_ is boring.” Stiles amends. “Better?”

“Slightly.” Derek says, lips twitching. “Maybe I can help.”

“You know about history?”

Derek smiles. “Well I should hope so, I was a history major.”

Stiles‘ eyes widen. “Really? If I would have known that I would have came to you a long time ago! Pull up a chair big guy and share some of your wisdom with me.” When Derek glances around at the lack of chairs, Stiles rolls his eyes. “Fine then take a seat on the bed. Whatever. Just sit.”

Derek sits down and takes the book when Stiles hands it to him. “So what do you need to know?”

They work for a few hours, Stiles asking questions and Derek explaining what he knows. Stiles actually finds himself enjoying himself. Derek makes history so much more interesting, especially when he gets excited and starts talking with his hands. He actually _talks with his hands_. Stiles doesn’t know what to do with that information.

“You're good at explaining this.” Stiles tells Derek, shooting him a grin. “I feel like I’ve learned more from you in the past few hours that any history teacher I’ve ever had. You should teach.”

Derek ducks his head, blushing. “I had planned to. But…”

“You should! You'd be great! People would actually learn something!”

“I guess it's something to think about.” Derek says. “So what else do you need to know?”

Eventually, Stiles starts going through all the notes he's taken, asking Derek a question if he feels unsure about something. Stiles goes about 30 minutes without speaking, just flipping through his papers. He's starting to feel a little better about his test. Except this one thing...

“Hey Derek, do you know anything about The Great Chicago Fire?” Stiles asks, tapping his highlighter against his desk. When he doesn’t hear a response, he tries again. “Derek?”

When he’s met with more silence he spins his chair around and immediately stills. Because there is Derek, fast asleep, his upper body curled tightly around Stiles’ pillow. Stiles knows he really shouldn’t but the sight is so adorable that he just can’t resist taking a picture. He’s not going to show anyone. This is just for him. He grins at the picture, before he puts his phone away and sighs, sparing one last glance at Derek before turning back to his text book. He’ll just have to learn what he can on his own. Derek has helped him enough.

He sits there for another hour before his eyes start drifting closed and he lets out a huge yawn. From behind him he hears movement on the bed before Derek speaks, voice thick with sleep. “Just come to bed, Stiles.”

Stiles turns his head to see Derek in the same position he was before, except his eyes are half open as he gazes at Stiles. Stiles isn't sure what to do. He's never shared a bed with Derek before, as much as he's imagined it. He's afraid he might do something crazy like try and cuddle Derek in his sleep.

Derek sighs, closing his eyes again. “Don't overthink it. You need rest before your test tomorrow. So come here.”

He holds out a hand, which Stiles hesitantly takes, crawling into bed next to Derek. He sets his alarm before turning over to face Derek, remembering he doesn't have his pillow. “You’ve kinda taken my pillow hostage dude.”

Derek opens one eye to study Stiles before sighing and relinquishing Stiles’ pillow. Stiles expects that to be it, but as soon as Stiles has the pillow under his head Derek is pulling Stiles close, wrapping an arm around his waist, and burying his nose in Stiles’ neck, basically replacing Stiles’ pillow with Stiles himself.

“Your pillow smelled like you but this is much better.” Derek tells him, voice sleepy.

“You liked that my pillow smells like me?” Stiles asks, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Mmhmm.” Derek says, running his nose along Stiles’ neck. “I like the way you smell.”

“Oh.” Stiles says, trying to process this information, while also trying to keep his body under control. Derek nuzzling into his neck is affecting him a lot more than he wants Derek to know. Unless.... “Just my smell or…?”

Derek pulls back and studies Stiles’ face. “I'm probably too tired for this conversation so we'll talk more in the morning after your test. But no, I don't just like your smell. I like _you_.”

“I like you too.” Stiles says, giving Derek a small smile. 

Derek's answering smile is soft. He's only a little surprised when Derek leans in and kisses him slowly. “Now go to sleep Stiles.”

“Mmkay.” Stiles smiles, resting his head on Derek's chest. “Best study session ever.”

Derek chuckles, pulling Stiles closer and placing a kiss to the top of his head. 

When Stiles passes the test with a 90 he thanks Derek with a thorough kiss and some cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me some prompts](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
